


final exams and other hard things

by minghaohao (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gyuhao, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, but for like only 5 mins, but only slightly - Freeform, i have two potential ways to end this and i dont know which one yet, meanie, meanie is the main couple, we'll see????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/minghaohao
Summary: Mingyu can't focus on his math exam and he blames Wonwoo. 
AKA Mingyu has a big boy crush on the boy who sits in front of him and he gets a no-reason boner during the final exam :^





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at titles and descriptions, sorry  
> warning: poorly edited my bad  
> sorry not sorry

Mingyu was 18 and dammit he should be past this age of random no-reason boners.  
He sighed when he looked at the clock and realized he’d wasted the past five minutes staring at the back of the head of the boy sitting in front of him, his hair midnight black and looking incredibly conditioned and probably really soft, and he’d die to feel the little hairs at the nape of his neck with his fing-  
No. He shook his head, he needed to focus on this horrible math exam.  
He’s a half hour into the exam period and currently only has three of the math questions done. He considers himself proud of this fact, since the teacher said it should take them an average of 10 minutes per problem - but apparently Mingyu hit a big bump in the road. He came across a problem over De Moivre’s theorem and he swears he remembers studying that section but as far as his grade is concerned it’s not looking too good.  
And that was how he got distracted. He was looking around the room to see if anyone else was showing signs of being completely fucked too.  
One would think that the chances of popping a boner during a final exam would be incredibly slim, especially considering the sheer amount of stress and anxiety their under it should be impossible for a body part to behave in such a way at such an inconvenient time. Shame on it.  
He could only see the back of his head - Wonwoo, he’d looked over his shoulder at his papers a few times and learned the name - but he wondered if he was floundering just as much too.  
Shaking his head, he went back to attempting to focus. He reread the same problem likely around 10 times, though it still looked just as much of a foreign language.  
He simply couldn’t get comfortable, no matter how many times he had the squeeze himself while willing the hard-on down or fidgeting in his seat and bouncing his leg. “God, this is so embarrassing.” He whispered to himself, looking around when he realized he’d said it outloud.  
“Alright students, you have a half hour until your exam needs to be ON my desk!” he mentally prayed to all the math gods to send him some kind of help, because he really needed it to do well at this point. 

 

“Did you do just as bad on that as I did?” He was halfway down the hall when he heard the voice suddenly from beside him, and Mingyu had to give the boy a double take because did that deep ass voice seriously come from him? He looked like he could be a fairy.  
“E..Excuse me?” he instinctively asked, realizing he hadn’t even heard the question.  
“During the exam you were talking to yourself, something about being embarrassed I think…” He was a good bit shorter than himself, but Mingyu was taller than a lot of people.  
“Oh, yeah I wasn’t uh... doing too well back there. I couldn’t focus for some reason.”  
Wonwoo chuckled, and it still took him off guard how low his voice was. He briefly wondered what he sounded like in bed. “I just forgot how to do half the stuff honestly so you aren’t alone... Do you, uh, have any more exams today?” Wonwoo asked with a smile, and there was something about him that made Mingyu feel warm (and not just in the crotch, but there too).  
“No more exams for me, that was the last one. What about you?” Mingyu’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, hating that the past three hours have been like going through puberty all over again.  
“I don’t have any more exams today but I have to work at the coffee shop on campus tonight… Maybe if you aren’t busy we can go grab a snack?” Wonwoo looked hopeful. Mingyu wanted to choke on his own foot.  
“Snack, with me? Yeah, yeah, that’d be cool.” He’s like a damn puppy with how excited he got and he mentally has to tell himself to tone it the fuck down. You’ll scare him away.  
“Great! I know just the place and it’s really close so we can walk and it’s warm, and they have the best hot chocolate.” Wonwoo hugged onto Mingyu’s arm and walked with him out of the building.  
Mingyu thanked every single god ever created that it was below freezing outside and that maybe his boner could take a chill pill.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little shorter than I had wanted but I'm working on it in parts while I'm at work, since it's exams right now I'll be a little busy tonight and tomorrow and Thursday, but after that it should be smooth sailing and I hope to have all this completed by next Wednesday<3


End file.
